1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to storage bins for relatively small items such as screws, nails, nuts and bolts etc. and more particularly to an improved mounting means for the bins.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Storage bins for a wide variety of articles are notoriously old. When used for small parts such as screws, washers, nuts and bolts or the like the most common type of storage bin is merely a box that slides inwardly and outwardly of a cabinet in a horizontal plane. It is impossible to tell with the prior art whether or not the bin is full or empty or is in some state in between. That is the quantity of material in each bin cannot be determined unless the bin is pulled outwardly and this is quit troublesome particularly when a large number of different items must be stored and maintained in an inventory that must be ready for immediate use at all times. Still another type of storage bin does provide pivoting means therefore but either does not supply a cabinet for the storage bins or, where a cabinet is provided, the storage bins do not lend themselves vertical stacking. Storage bins of this last mentioned type are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,210,250; 738,572; 729,619; and 352,925.